The Stupid Girl
by chankachank
Summary: [Chapter 2] Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang harus menjalani nasib sialnya di sekolah karena berurusan dengan namja yang 'katanya' paling baik di sekolahnya. Namun... Apakah namja itu benar-benar namja yang 'baik? /Chanbaek/GS/AU/New story/Baca warningnya
1. Chapter 1

THE STUPID GIRL!~

Cast:

-PARK CHANYEOL

-BYUN BAEKHYUN as a girl

-etc.

WARNING!

INI FF TITIPAN!GS for uke!PANJANG!CHAPTERED!.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

NO BASH! NO COPAS!

.

Happy reading!

Pagi ini semua orang berlalu lalang untuk beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Mencari uang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, bersekolah, dll. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun berdempet-depetan dengan para penumpang bus yang satu bus dengannya.

"Aku akan telat!" gumam Baekhyun saat melihat jam tangannya.

.

Baekhyun bersekolah di Seoul International Art School yang biaya per bulannya tidak main-main. Baekhyun adalah anak dari keluarga sederhana yang hanya mempunyai supermarket kecil didekat rumahnya. Baekhyun bisa bersekolah di sekolah itu dengan bantuan beasiswa.

Baekhyun melihat ke luar jendela bus, semua pemandangan kota Seoul pagi ini sangat ramai. "Ahjussi, tolong berhenti!" perintah Baekhyun. Dengan cekatan, supir bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun memberhentikan bus nya.

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi", Baekhyun turun dari bus dan langsung berlari berhamburan dengan murid lainnya. Baekhyun menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu masuk sekolahnya.

.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya!" sapa Baekhyun dan yeoja yang panggil pun menengok dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau hanya menyapa Kyungsoo noona saja?" protes Sehun. Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ah Sehuna! Kau sudah datang? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu", Baekhyun berbicara dengan muka polosnya seakan tidak bersalah.

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing dan siap menerima pelajaran. Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk disebelah bangku Kyungsoo.

.

Semua murid duduk manis ditempatnya sebelum guru datang. "Apa kalian tau, nanti ada siswa baru" Seru seorang yeoja berambut pendek. "Dia sangat tampan" sambungnya. "Jinjja?" tanya yeoja yang lainnya. "Dia ada di kelas 11-2" sahut yeoja berambut pendek.

"Mereka pasti merumpi tentang siswa baru yang tampan" Kata Kyungsoo malas. Baekhyun tidak memerhatikan perkataan Kyungsoo, ia sibuk melihat keluar jendela.

"Siapa namja itu?" gumam Baekhyun. Matanya terus menatap namja yang sedang berdiri memandangnya dari luar jendela.

"Yakk! Baekhyun, ada guru Kim!" Kyeongsoo menyikut tangan Baekhyun. Saat mendengar perkataan Guru Kim, Baekhyun langsung duduk tegap.

"Buka buku kalian kalian halaman 54!" perintah Guru Kim. Semua murid langsung mengikuti perintah guru killer

* * *

The Stupid Girl

* * *

"Kau ingin makan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyeongsoo. Baekhyun masih sibuk memilih makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Aku ingin itu!" Baekhyun menunjukkan satu bungkus roti strawberry. "Kau yang membayarkan?" sambungnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku roknya.

"Ini saja? kau tidak ingin susu strawberry itu?" tawar Kyungsoo. Ahh, sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan minuman wajibnya. Baekhyun langsung mengambil susu strawberry yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Semuannya berapa ahjumma?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat semua makanannya dan Baelhyun. "1.200 won" kata ahjumma itu. Kyungsoo memberikan satu uang kertas dan dua uang logam. "Gamsamnida ahjumma" Baekhyun pergi menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ini minuman mu-"

BRUKKK

Tanpa sengaja, Baekhyun menabrak seseorang dan minuman Kyungsoo tumpah di blazer dan baju orang itu.

"A-ahh mi-mianhae" Baekhyun membantu membersihkan tumpahan minuman berwarna ungu itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!" suara bass itu terdengar seperti memerintah. Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menatap namja didepannya. Siapa dia? kenapa berbicara seenak jidatnya? sabar Baekhyun, sabar, rutuk Baekhyun.

Semua yang ada disekitar mereka, melihat kearah mereka sambil berbisik. Kyungsoo si pemilik minuman langsung membuka mulut. "Ahh- uhm- Maafkan temanku ini" Kyeongsoo langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk mundur.

"Mwo? Maaf? itu tidak cukup! sudah menumpahkan minuman di blazer dan bajuku, kau harus menggantinnya!" perintahnya lagi. Baekhyun yang sudah menahan amarah, terus menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya.

"Apa itu harus?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya!"

"Kalau tidak mau bagaimana? kaukan mempunyai banyak uang!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menggantinya!"

"Chanyeol!" suara seorang namja menghentikan adu argumen mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu Kai teman sekelas Chanyeol."Hentikan!" Pinta seorang gadis. Chanyeol yang hendak membuka mulutnya langsung ditarik oleh Kai dan Xiumin-gadis itu. Saat ada kesempatan, Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari Chanyeol.

.

.

"Siapa dia?! Untung saja ada pacar bakpaunya itu!" Geruru Baekhyun saat sampai ditempat yang lumayan sepi. Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab.

"YAKK! KAU!" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak merasa bersalah.

"kenapa kau tidak membantuku membawakan semua makananmu!" protes Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia tahu jika ia salah.

"Annyeong" sapa Sehun. Kedua wanita itu tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan Sehun. "Ku dengar, Baekhyun noona mencari masalah dengan putra pemilik sekolah?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun, langsung membuka mulut.

"MWO?! PUTRA PEMILIK SEKOLAH?!" Baekhyun sangat syok saat tahu jika Chanyeol adalah putra pemilik sekolah.

"Kau tidak tahu? dia itu anak pindahan dari Gangnam International Art School, dan dia dipindahkan kesini karena disekolahnya yang lama dia selalu mendapat prestasi dan murid-murid lainnya meminta untuk memindahkan dia" jelas Sehun.

"Yakk Baekhyun tutup mulutmu!" Kyungsoo menutup mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar.

"Jinjja? Ah sehuna! Bagaimana ini?! Oh tidak beasiswaku!" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya,

"Dia itu berbeda dari putra pemilik sekolah lainnya, dia itu baik, murah senyum dan pintar" papar Sehun. " berbanding terbalik dengan mu" sambungnya. "Yakk! aku masih lebih baik darinya!" protes Baekhyun.

KRING..KRINGG

"Kajja kita masuk kekelas" ajak Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Baekhyun pun menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo.

* * *

The Stupid Girl

* * *

Sebelum pulang kerumah, Baekhyun mampir ke supermarket orangtuanya. "Eomma, Appa" Baekhyun mencari kedua orangtuanya.

"Baekhyun-ah kemarilah!" Baekhyun mencari sumber suara itu. "Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun. Eomma Baekhyun sedang duduk dibangku ruangan khusus pegawai. "Apakah tadi kau mencari gara-gara dengan seseorang disekolah?" tanya eomma Baekhyun.

Deg..

"Bagaimana eomma tahu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Tadi ada seorang namja yang menyuruhmu untuk mencuci ini" eomma Baekhyun menyodorkan blazer dan baju. Baekhyun mengambil satu set pakaian itu. "Kenapa eomma terima?" tanya Baekhyun. "Eomma sengaja menerimannya karena kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Baekhyun tak percaya dengan perkataan eommanya. "Eomma, jangan bilang appa ne" pinta Baekhyun. "Eomma tidak akan bilang, asalkan kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan namja itu" ujar eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk malas.

"Apakah namja itu ingin membuatku gila?!" gerutu Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan gontai ke rumahnya. Apa itu?, batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekati kotak surat, ia mengambil amplop berwarna hijau.

"Apa ini? Jaman sudah maju mengapa orang ini masih menggunakan surat?" Baekhyun membuka amplop itu dan membaca isi suratnya.

. .

_Sekarang pasti kau bertanya-tanya, bagaimama aku tahu alamat rumahmu dan tokomu? Kau tahu siapa aku kan? Aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, termasuk alamat rumahmu dan tokomu. Hati-hati saja kau, jika kau membuat masalah denganku. Ehm..satu lagi, tolong cucikan blazer dan bajuku sampai bersih. Aku masih berbaik hati padamu supaya kau tidak usah membeli seragam baru untukku. Hari rabu, seragamku harus sudah bersih dan ada diatas meja kelasku.. Jangan sampai telat, jika telat kau akan mendapat hukumanmu, PENDEK!_

_Park Chanyeol tampan :)_

. . .

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kelakuan namja tinggi itu. Kenapa dia menekankan kata pendek, batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun melipat kasar surat itu dan memasukannya ke amplop. Baekhyun masuk kerumahnya dengan kesal. Ia tidak terima jika dipanggil pendek.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah eomma masih di toko?" tanya appa Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. Appa Baekhyun melihat setelan baju Chanyeol ditangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, itu seragam siapa?" tanya Appa Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjawab, berusaha mencari alasan yang sedikit masuk akal. "Sepertinya itu seragam untuk laki-laki" lanjutnya.

"I-ini seragamku appa, tadi aku tersiram air dan seragamku basah" bohong Baekhyun.

Bukankah itu alasan yang sedikit masuk akal?

"Ya sudah, cepat kau keringkan seragammu itu, bersihkan rumah ya, appa ingin menjaga toko bersama eomma" ujar ayah Baekhyun diambang pintu. Baekhyun mengangguk mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Namja sialan! kenapa aku harus mencuci seragamnya?!" saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar merasa frustasi. Baru kali ini ia sangat tidak menyukai seseorang. Baekhyun segera mencuci seragam Chanyeol dengan setengah hati.

.

"Apakah ini sudah bersih?" Baekhyun menerawang seragam putih Chanyeol. "Kurasa sudah" Baekhyun kembali mencuci blazer biru dongker Chanyeol. Selama sekolah, Baekhyun tidak pernah mencuci seragam sekolahnya sendiri. Yang selalu mencucikan seragam sekolahnya adalah eomma kesayangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjemur seragam Chanyeol dijemuran baju. "Tidak panas, mungkin jika hanya terkena angin bisa kering" Baekhyun hanya bisa memperkirakannya saja. "Kenapa masalah ini dibesar-besarkan? Ck, namja jelek sok ganteng pabo!" gerutu Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan malas ke kelasnya. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk melihat depan, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan sambil menunduk.

"akkhh.." pekik Baekhyun.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHHA.." Suara bass terdengar sedang menertawai Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya yang terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau menyandungku?!"

"Hmm..kenapa ya?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan namja idiot ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk berlalu dari hadapan si tiang listrik idiot. Baekhyun berada dikelas 11-3, berarti setiap Baekhyun ingin kemana-mana ia harus melewati kelas Chanyeol, termasuk saat ini.

.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa aku harus mendapat masalah dengan namja idiot itu?!" Tak henti-hentinya Baekhyun menggerutu. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

Sehun tahu, saat ini pasti Baekhyun menjalani harinya dengan tidak tenang.

"Baekhyun noona, bolehkah aku memberimu saran?" pinta Sehun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap lekat manik mata Sehun. "apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan serius.

"Lebih baik kau ikuti saja perintah Chanyeol" Ceplos Sehun.

Dan satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Sehun. "Akkhh..Appo!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Baekhyun. "KAU GILA?!" bentak Baekhyun. Sehun hanya meringis kesakitan. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua temannya yang sedang ribut. "Bagaimana jika kau nanti membalas perbuatan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo memiliki ide yang kurang bagus. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla, nanti kita lihat saja" Baekhyun mengambil kasar buku yang ada didalam tasnya.

.

.

"Chanyeol, apa kau masih belum puas mengerjai gadis itu?" tanya Xiumin. "Ini seperti bukan dirimu" sambung Kai. Orang yang sedang dibicarakan hanya diam membaca buku Matematika. Xiumin dan Kai tahu jika ini bukan sifat Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mereka kenal baik, tidak pernah menindas orang ataupun menjahili orang, baru kali ini mereka melihat Chanyeol bertingkah seperti itu. Kenapa hanya Baekhyun saja yang di bully? Pertanyaan itu terhenti ditenggorokan mereka.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk belajar matematika untuk ulangan nanti. Xiumin dan Kai hanya bermain saja, mereka tidak akan pernah belajar matematika. Semua mata pelajaran mereka ikuti, kecuali matematika. Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari kedua temannya. Ia selalu mengikuti semua mata pelajaran.

.

.

.

KRINGG..

KRINGG..

"Kai, Xiumin, kita akan bersenang-senang" papar Chanyeol. "Bersenang-senang?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai dan berjalan keluar kelas.

.

"Baekhyun, kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menjinjingkan kresek putih berisi makanan.

"Apa saja, aku sedang malas". Hari ini Baekhyun sangat malas untuk mengoceh. Gara-gara kejadian pagi tadi, ia sudah tidak nafsu untuk beraktivitas. "Ini" Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu kotak susu strawberry dan satu roti isi coklat.

"Lebih baik ini untukku!" Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat Chanyeol mengambil makanannya.

"Yakk! jangan kau ambil susu strawberryku!" Baekhyun berusaha mengambil susu strawberry yang dipengang Chanyeol. "Yakk, idiot kembalikan susuku" Baekhyun mencoba untuk menggapai susunya yang ditaruh diatas ranting pohon(?). "Kyunggsoo tolong bantu aku!" pinta Baekhyun. Tapi tidak yang seperti dia harapkan, Kyunggsoo diajak pergi menjauh oleh Kai.

"Idiot, kembalikan susuku!" Baekhyun masih berusaha mengambil susunya. Chanyeol sangat puas untuk mengerjai Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin sekali menggoda Baekhyun.

"Coba saja kau ambil sendiri" goda Chanyeol. Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tidak akan sampai untuk mengambil susunya, karena Baekhyun pendek. Baekhyun hampir menyerah, tapi ia menemukan sebuah ide.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun memengang ranting yang sedikit rendah dan mulai memanjat.

"Kau gila?!" Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan. "Turun!" Perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sengaja menulikan telingannya dan terus memanjat. "Bagaimana jika kau jatuh?!" Chanyeol sedikit khawatir saat Baekhyun hampir bisa menggapai susunya.

KREEK..

"Akkhh!" pekik Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menimang-nimang apakah ia masih selamat atau tidak. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit?, batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersadar, jika sekarang ia digendong bridal style oleh Chanyeol.

"Turunkan aku!" kata Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol segera menurunkan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol ditaman belakang sekolah sendirian. Chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju mobil sport putih, ia menemukan banyak hadiah dari para yeoja di dekat mobilnya. Chanyeol mengambil satu per satu hadiah dan ia masukkan ke dalam mobil. Tangannya berhenti disalah satu hadiah, kecil tapi menarik menurut Chanyeol. Chanyeol membukanya perlahan dan menemukan 2 kotak susu rasa pisang. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat hadiah yang menurutnya langka, biasanya semua siswi akan memberinya hadiah mewah atau mahal, tetapi berbeda dengan yang ini. Chanyeol menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning dan membukanya.

_Aku bingung untuk membelikanmu apa, jadi aku belikan 2 kotak susu rasa pisang, semoga kau senang. Gomawo sudah menolongku tadi, maaf aku baru mengatakanya. Besok kau harus mengganti susu strawberry ku arraseo! oh cham! aku akan mengembalikan seragammu besok, setelah aku mengembalikan seragammu masalah aku dan kau selesai. Jangan mengangguku lagi!_

Tak ada nama si pengirim surat, tapi Chanyeol sudah mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya surat. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum setelah membaca isi surat itu.

_setelah aku mengembalikan seragammu besok masalah aku dan kau selesai. JANGAN MENGGANGUKU LAGI!_

Senyumnya lenyap saat sederetan kalimat itu bersarang dikepalanya. Chanyeol menekankan kalimat _JANGAN MENGGANGKU LAGI!,_ mungkin setelah ini ia akan merasa bosan dan sepi. Saat Baekhyun menumpahkan minuman ke seragamnya, ia berpikir harus mendramatisir kejadian ini ala Drama Korea. Dan jadilah, Baekhyun ia kerjai habis-habisan hari ini.

"Ini tidak seru, seharusnya aku tulis ia harus mengembalikkan seragamku hari jumat" Chanyeol merasa harus meralat semua kejadian kemarin. Ini terlalu cepat. Chanyeol segera memutar agar ia bisa menggangu Baekhyun.

* * *

The Stupid Girl

* * *

Baekhyun pulang ditemani oleh Sehun. Selama perjalan Baekhyun tidak banyak mengoceh dan malah yang nanyak mengoceh itu adalah Sehun.

"Baekhyun noona, tadi aku bertemu yeoja aneh dan menyebalkan!" gerutu Sehun. Baekhyun siap membuka telinganya untuk mendengar rutukkan Sehun. "Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Molla, sepertinya dia bukan dari sekolah kita"

"Bagimana ceritanya, sampai-sampai yeoja itu bisa membuat Sehunaku kesal?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun meliriknya matanya sekilas dengan tatapan sinisnya dan mulai menceritakan kejadian ia bisa bertemu yeoja aneh dan menyebalkan.

_Flashback..._

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang yeoja berambut pendek bergelombang. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengartikan Apa maksudmu?. Sehun melihat yeoja didepannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sepertinya kau bukan siswi sekolah ini?" tanya Sehun. Sehun melihat seragam yeoja ini seperti bukan seragam sekolahnya. "Ne" jawabnya singkat.

"Permisi aku harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah" Sehun baru menyadari jika dirinya menutupi jalan yeoja imut ini. "Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun. Yeoja itupun hanya mendecik. Seumur-umur Sehun tidak pernah diabaikan oleh yeoja, tapi yeoja ini berani melakukan itu. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanyanya dengan dingin. "Tidak juga, terserah kau" sangkal Sehun.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari jalanku?" Kali ini Sehun benar-benar kesal. "Apa?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. "Ku bilang, bisa kau menyingkir dari jalanku?" ulang yeoja itu. Sehun belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. "Minggir!" Yeoja itu langsung mendorong Sehun ke samping kiri dan langsung berjalan. "YAKK!" Bentak Sehun.

_Flashback off.._

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, sangat singkat" cibir Baekhyun. Sehun menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sehun. "Ani" Baekhyun tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Sehun. Sehun dan Baekhyun mengisi perjalanan pulang mereka dengan bercerita. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. "Sehun, kau mau masuk dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku langsung pulang saja" tolak Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Noona, aku pulang dulu" Sehun berpamitan dengan Baekhyun. "Bye bye sehunaa!" Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya kearah Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

Baekhyun masuk kerumahnya, seperti dugaanya orang tuanya tidak ada dirumah. Baekhyun langsung menuju ke kamarnya. "Kenapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan!" Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur kesayanganya. Baekhyun memenjamkan matanya sejenak, bayangan Chanyeol terlintas diotaknya. Baekhyun kembali mengingat kejadian saat ia jatuh dari pohon. "Akhh, jadi meyebalkan!" keluh Baekhyun. Setelah mengingat Chanyeol, Baekhyun lupa akan seragam Chanyeol.

"Seragam Chanyeol!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berlari ke tempat jemuran. Baekhyun mencari-cari seragam Chanyeol. Raut wajah Baekhyun mulai resah. "Dimana seragamnya?" Baekhyun mencari-cari disetiap jemiran rumahnya.

"Aiishh! Jinjja!" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Bagaimana besok?" Baekhyun menggambarkan untuk kejadian besok. "Pasti aku akan dihabisi olehnya".

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya didaun pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Kemana dia?" Chanyeol sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai melewati kelas Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, langsung mencegatnya. "Mana seragamku?" tagih Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Se-seragammu.." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Baekhyun menengadah melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu lanjutan kata-katanya.

"H-hilang" Baekhyun melihat ekspersi wajah Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dibacanya. "Kau menghilangkannya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, takut nanti ia akan dihabisi oleh Chanyeol.

'apa? ia menghilangkan seragamku? kenapa aku tidak marah denganya karena sudah menghilangkan seragamku? dan sekarang aku merasa sangat senang. Tunggu...senang? Ah sudahlah..' batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol sengaja menulikan telinganya. Chanyeol terus menarik Baekhyun hingga berhenti tepat dibelakang sekolah.

Seperti dugaan Baekhyun sebelumnya, Chanyeol pasti akan menghabisinya. "Kenapa seragamku bisa menghilang?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Karena kau sudah menghilangkan seragamku, kau harus menggantinya" Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih tetap menunuduk. '_kenapa aku harus menggantinya? Ah sudahlah.. tidak apa, karena aku juga yang salah'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Kau menggantinya dengan seragamku yang baru dengan uang sakumu sendiri!" Chanyeol sedikit merasa puas sudah mengerjai Baekhyun* Evil Chanyeol keluar*. Baekhyun menengadah melihat Chanyeol.

'_Apa dia gila!? Bukankah seragam disekolah ini sangat mahal? eomma saja membeli seragam ini harus menabung dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku diterima resmi menjadi siswi disekolah ini_' batin Baekhyun

"Dan aku sudah memberitahumu kan, jika kau belum mengembalikan seragamku kau akan kuhukum?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Yak! Kau ini seperti guru kesiswaan saja! Hukuman apa?" protes Baekhyun.

"Selama kau belum mengembalikan seragamku, kau harus membantuku" ujar Chanyeol.

..

"MWO?! apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengarnya. "maksudmu aku menjadi budakmu?" sambungnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

apakah kinerja otak yeoja ini bermasalah?, batin Chanyeol.

"Memang aku menyuruhmu menjadikan budakku? Ck, hanya jika aku sedang butuh bantuan, aku akan minta bantuanmu" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagikan? aku belum mengerjakan pr Fisika" Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

"Chamkaman!" Chanyeol lupa untuk menanyakan sesuatu. "Ku dengar, kau pintar di bidang biologi, bisakah nanti setelah pulang sekolah kau ke lab. IPA?"Sambungnya.

"Setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

"Arraseo, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tadi aku ada pembedahan kelinci dan semua organ kelinci itu harus diteliti, aku tidak begitu bisa dengan hal-hal bedah. Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Chanyeol diujung perkataanya.

"Bedah?! baiklah aku akan membantumu, karena tugas gampang seperti membedah kelinci saja aku sangat pintar," Sombong baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat menyukai hal bedah membedah, termasuk membedah hewan.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah" Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun mengancungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Lalu menghilang saat dibelokkan pojok sekolah.

.

_'Ahhh, benar-benar gadis itu! Aku harus membuatnya tersenyum saat didekatku, senyumnya tadi sangat menghangatkan, aku suka itu!_

_-tbc-_

_a/n:_

_Haiii.. Gimana ceritanya? Review pleasee:') Walaupun cuman satu kata(?):') oiya, ini ff titipan hehe_

_Kritik dan saran diterima! Tapiiii... NO BASH! Walaupun ceritanya menurut kalian kurang greget it's okay, ini baru chap 1 soalnya.. _

_Review please?_

_~kachank_


	2. Chapter 2

THE STUPID GIRL!~

Cast:

-PARK CHANYEOL

-BYUN BAEKHYUN as a girl

-etc.

WARNING!

INI FF TITIPAN!GS for uke!PANJANG!CHAPTERED!.

Don't like don't read!

Happy Reading •~•

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Baekhyun datang ke lab. Sains. Dari kelasnya ke lab. Sains lumayan jauh, ia harus melewati lapangan basket, melewati taman, lapangan voli dan barulah sampai di lab. Sains. Besar sekali bukan sekolah kesayangannya itu?

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang memberi makan kelinci putih yang lucu.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun saat duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan kedatangan Baekhyun, ia sibuk dengan kelinci putih nan lucu itu.

"Chanyeol, jadi tidak?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dan diiringi dengan anggukan.

"Kelinci percobaanya mana?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat bahan-bahan untuk pembedahan yang lengkap itu kecuali kelinci yang akan dibedah. Chanyeol memberikan kelinci putih yang ia beri makan sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau beri makan tadi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengambil kelinci itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Kau sudah menyiapkan semua peralatanyakan?" tanya Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kenapa kau terus bertanya? Kau kan sudah lihat sendiri!" Chanyeol mulai gemas dengan Baekhyun yang bertanya terus.

Selama pembedahan Chanyeol melakukan banyak kesalahan, tetapi itu tak masalah untuk Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol siswa terpintar disekolahnya, Chanyeol termasuk anak bodoh dalam hal praktek bedah.

"Sekarang kau jahit lagi perutnya" Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk menjahit dengan benar dan rapi. "sudah" seru Chanyeol saat tugas menjahitnya selesai. Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela dan melihat awan yang sedikit berubah menjadi sudah gelap-mendung.

Baekhyun melihat jam tanganya "Sudah jam 15.30", gumamnya. Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan peralatan langsung melihat jam tangannya juga. "Kajja kita pulang, tapi tolong bantu aku dulu" kata Chanyeol. "Tidak mau, kau saja sendiri" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, lalu kembali membereskan peralatan dengan sabar.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan menggendongnya dipunggungnya. Baekhyun menekan knop pintu kebawah.

"E-eh?"

KLEK..KLEK..KLEK..

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menekan knop pintu berkali-kali langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. "Wae?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah frustasi. "Jangan bilang jika..." Chanyeol menebak-nebak jika mereka terkunci di lab dengan kelinci bekas pembedaha. Itu. "Kita terkunci" jelas Baekhyun frustasi. Chanyeol yang masih setengah mengenakan jaket, langsung ia rapikan.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih knop pintu itu. Chanyeol menekan dan menarik pintu itu dengan kasar berulang kali, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. "Sial! kita terkunci" Gerutu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaruh tasnya dimeja yang tak jauh darinya, lalu kembali mendekati pintu lab IPA.

"AHJUSSI TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam. Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kencang.

"AHJUSSI TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA! AISSHH!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam. Baekhyun menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kencang.

"AHJUSSI TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA, AKU TIDAK MAU TERKUNCI BERSAMA NAMJA IDIOT INI!" Baekhyun masih bersikeras untuk memanggil satpam penjaga sekolah. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menjauh dari pintu.

"Percuma kau memanggil Ahjussi untuk membuka pintunya, kau lupa jika Lab ini sangat jauh dari pos satpam tempat Kim Ahjussi bekerja" jelas Chanyeol. "Uhm, sebentar...tadi kau bilang apa? namja idiot?" tanya Chanyeol saat penjelasanya sudah berakhir. Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun berjalan ke jendela dan melihat keadaan diluar.

"Mendung" Baekhyun melihat ke jam tangannya dan jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 15.45. Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana jika nanti eommaku khawatir?" Pikir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar kata eomma, langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran eommamu akan khawatir padamu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. "Aku ini anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Byun" sambungnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melihat keluar jendela dan menemukan tetesan air yang menempel dijendela. "Hujan?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat kaca jendela basah karena hujan. Chanyeol juga mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. "Eoh? Hujan?" seru Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol sangat suka dengan hujan, entah kenapa?. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis. Hanya ada satu kata yang ada diotak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum, manis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum saat melihat hujan?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol menoleh tanpa menguragi senyumanya sedikitpun. Idiot, batin Baekhyun. "Aku tersenyum karena hujan memberiku kenangan terhadap seseorang" paparnya. "Kekasihmu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu melihat jendela?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan melihat keluar jendela. "Tidak tahu, aku suka saja, rasanya nyaman" jawab Baekhyun sambil memainkan kakinya.  
.

.  
Selama hujan dan udara semakin dingin, mereka berdua berbagi cerita. Mulai dari cerita lucu, senang, sedih hingga horror mereka ceritakan. Mereka menghiraukan gemuruh hujan yang terdengar menggelegar.

Mentari kembali ketempat persembunyiannya. Suasana disekitar di lab semakin sunyi, kecuali suara gemuruh hujan. "Sudah jam 19.00, tak terasa" seru Baekhyun saat melihat jam tangannya. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun.

Semakin malam, hujan semakin deras. Tak ada mesin penghangat yang selalu menghangatkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa lama-lama ia kedinginan. "Ini sangat dingin!" keluh Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol, tepatnya jaket Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun mulai mendekat.

"K-kau ingin apa?" tanya Chanyeol mulai gugup. Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan terus berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah ku pinjam jaketmu?" tanya Baekhyun saat sudah dekat dengan Chanyeol dan menampilkan tampang wajah memohon. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, ia kira Baekhyun akan menyentuhnya(?).

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merona. Baekhyun tertawa lepas, baru kali ini ia melihat namja seusil Chanyeol wajahnya merona malu. "Kau pikir aku yeoja apa?" Tanya Baekhyun disela-sela tawanya. "Aku tidak akan meminjamimu jaketku" Kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Ku mohon" pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol tetap menghiraukan wajah memelas Baekhyun dan tatapan puppy eyesnya.  
"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan meminjamkanmu jaketku, karena aku juga membutuhkannya" jelas Chanyeol sambil merapikan jaketnya yang tidak berantakan. Baekhyun menyerah untuk meminjam jaket Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan mundur untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Udara semakin lama semakin dingin. Baekhyun yang tidak terbiasa dengan udara dingin, bibirnya membiru karena kedinginan. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun meringkuk dipojokan pintu, langsung mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat sudah duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera meluruskan kedua kaki Baekhyun dan memengang dahi Baekhyun.

"Tidak panas" Chanyeol menyamakan suhu tubuhnya dan suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah menyamakan suhu tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memegang tangan kecil Baekhyun.

Rupanya dia kedinginan, Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan jaketnya. Chanyeol yang melihat bibir Baekhyun membiru, langsung mengelusnya pelan.

"Apakah sampai segininya ia kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur.

"imutnya" Gumam Chanyeol.

_Apa yang kau gumamkan Park Chanyeol!?. _Chanyeol menyadari apa yang dia gumamkan. Menurut Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tertidur ia telihat imut dan tenang, jika ia dalam keadaan bangun, ia akan terlihat sangat manis, apalagi marah.

"Aishh, aku bisa gila!"

.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangan kesayanganya, "Sudah jam 21.30". Chanyeol mendengar seseorang membuka pintu Lab.

"Tuan Chanyeol" Seru seorang pelayang setia Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih diam terduduk disamping Baekhyun. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan Lee. Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pelayan Lee, tolong bantu aku untuk membawa perempuan ini" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya.

Pelayan Lee langsung menidurkan Baekhyun dipunggung tegap Chanyeol. "Tuan Chanyeol, apakah anda ingin menggendong gadis ini?" tanya Pelayan Lee untuk menyakinkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap diatas punggungnya. "Aku akan membawanya kerumahku" papar Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya?" tanya Pelayan Lee untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pelayan Lee.

* * *

_The Stupid Girl_

* * *

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melewati celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Baekhyun merasakan hangat dari selimut yang tebal dan lembut. Baekhyun masih menggeliat diselimut tebal itu. Ia sangat malas untuk membuka matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya nyamannya.

Tunggu, dimana ini?, Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kamar yang terlihat klasik namun modern. "Ini seperti bukan kamarku" gumamnya. Mata sendu Baekhyun menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar itu.

"HAH?! INI BUKAN KAMARKU!" Baekhyun sangat syok karena ini bukan kamarnya. "Bagaimana jika nanti eomma dan Appa mencariku? Aiiishh" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Baekhyun melihat seseorang masuk kekamarnya, tunggu bukan kamarnya tapi kamar seseorang. Wanita berpakaian ala pelayan rumah, masuk dengan membawa beberapa roti isi dan susu strawberry.

"Nona Baekhyun sudah bangun?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah. Baekhyun masih terlihat bingung. Seakan tau raut wajah Baekhyun, sang pelayan mendekati Baekhyun perlahan.

"Anda ada dirumah Tuan Chanyeol, Tuan Chanyeol yang menyuruh saya untuk mengatakan ini jika Nona Baekhyun sudah bangun" Jelas sang Pelayan. Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur mewah itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun. "Dia ada diruang keluarga sedang menonton tv" jawab sang pelayan. "Antar aku sekarang" perintah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diantar oleh pelayan Chanyeol ke ruang keluarga. Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang menonton tv dan memakan beberapa buah segar. Baekhyun sedikit merasa takjub dengan interior rumah Chanyeol. Luas, klasik, modern, dan mewah, kata-kata itu yang sekarang ada dikepala Baekhyun untuk rumah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Chanyeol pun menoleh dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum yang belum menghilang dari bibirnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kenapa kau membawaku kerumah mu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakan buah jeruk yang ia kupas diatas piring.

"CEPAT JAWAB DAN JELASKAN!" tuntut Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Semalam kau tertidur dan saat pelayanku membukakan pintu lab, aku langsung meminta bantuannya untuk membawamu kerumahku" jelas Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Dan aku ingin sekali mengantarmu pulang tapi aku sangat malas, jadi kau ku bawa kerumahku" sambungnya.

"Apa? malas? kau tahu jika aku ini yeoja? Orangtuaku pasti sangat khawatir" papar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu pasti sekarang Baekhyun kebingungan bagaimana nanti ia akan menjelaskan ke orangtuanya jika ia tidak pulang semalaman?.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menelpon orangtuamu" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"MWO?! KAU MENELPON ORANGTUAKU?!" Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk dan melahap buah jeruk yang ada ditangannya dengan santai.

"Dimana handphoneku?" tanya Baekhyun dan tangannya mengadah didepan wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunjuk laci dekat tv. Handphone putih Baekhyun tergeletak manis diatas laci mewah itu.  
Baekhyun segera mengambil handphonenya dan mencari kontak eommanya. Setelah menemukan kontak eommanya, Baekhyun memencet nomor itu.

"Yoboseyo, eomma" sapa Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun? kau sedang menginap dirumah temanmu kan?" tanya eomma Baekhyun diujung sana.

"Uhm.. Maafkan aku eomma"

"Gwenchana, yang penting nanti sore kau harus pulang arrachi?"

Baekhyun merasa heran dengan perlakukan eommanya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan yang dilirik pun mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Eomma..tidak marah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"Untuk apa eomma marah, kau menginap dirumah Kyungsoo jadi eomma tidak marah, kecuali kau menginap dirumah namja" Jelas eommanya dengan penekanan dikalimat 'Dirumah namja'.

"A-arraseo eomma, akan ku tutup teleponnya" ujar Baekhyun.

_Dasar yeoja bodoh, mana mungkin aku berani menelfon orangtuannya, tapi kenapa orangtuanya tidak marah? aku kan tidak menelfon mereka?,_ Batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberikan senyuman kilat lalu kembali melahap buah jeruknya. Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun jika semalam ia yang menggendongnya dan membawanya kerumahnya. Jika Baekhyun tahu, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali masuk kekamarnya. Ia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian diruang keluarga. Baekhyun duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan memutar kejadian kemarin. "Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? kemarin memang aku tidur, tapi..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

_'Aku akan membawanya kerumahku'_, kalimat singkat itu terngiang-ngiang dikepala Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi dimana?

Sepintas adegan muncul dikepalanya.

_"Tuan Chanyeol" Seru seorang pelayang setia Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih diam terduduk disamping Baekhyun. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pelayan Lee. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pelayan Lee, tolong bantu aku untuk membawa perempuan ini" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya._

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak mungkin, dia tidak akan mengendongku kan? dari pada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku mandi dan segera keluar dari tempat ini" ujar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil handuk yang ada didekatnya dan segera mandi.  
.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik datang dengan barang penuh ditangannya. Yeoja itu memasuki ruang tamu yang megah dan berakhir diruang keluarga.

"CHANYEOL!" seru yeoja itu. Chanyeol yang dipanggil pun menoleh dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"YAK! Ada apa? kapan kau datang?" tanya Chanyeol. Yeoja langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol.  
"Baru saja, bagaimana dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya yeoja itu sambil melahap strawberry segar. "Menarik" jawab Chanyeol diselingi cengiran.

"Aku akan masuk sekolah yang sama denganmu" Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah pisang, langsung menghentikan kunyahannya. "Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol untuk pemastian. "Aku belum lama mendaftar disekolahmu" jawab yeoja manis itu.

Dia adalah saudara sepupu Chanyeol, Chanyeol sangat menyanyangi saudara sepupunya ini.

"Chanyeol, aku akan menginap beberapa hari disini" Sepupunya itu bangkit dari duduknya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti, Chanyeol belum menangkap kalimat Luhan. "Kamar mana yang bisa kutempati?" Tanyanya mencari-cari kamar tamu. Chanyeol kembali mengunyah buah pisang berwarna kuning segar itu. Setelah menelan pisang yang ia kunyah, ia baru bisa menangkap kalimat sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Chanyeol, aku akan menginap beberapa hari disini"

"MWO?! menginap? kamar tamu? BAEKHYUN?" Chanyeol langsung berlari mencari sepupunya itu.

Yeoja itu berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang ditempati Baekhyun sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu. "Kamar tamunya dimana?" gumamnya. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari pintu kamar tamu.

Chanyeol berlari mencari-cari yeoja gila-menurutnya- itu disetiap sudut rumahnya. "Jangan sampai gadis gila bertemu dengan Baekhyun" Ujar Chanyeol. "Dia pasti mencari kamar tamu favoritnya" tebak Chanyeol. Chanyeol berlari ke kamar tamu favorit sepupunya yang sekarang Baekhyun tempati itu. Jarak kamar tamu itu lumayan jauh sehingga hampir menguras tenaga Chanyeol.

Saat tak jauh dari kamar tamu, Chanyeol melihat sepupunya dari kejauhan yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamar favoritnya.

"YAKK! YEOJA GILA!" panggil Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Namun ia tidak mendengar panggilan Chanyeol dan langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n:

Haiii.. Gimana chapter keduanya? Jangan lupa review yaaa:') Walaupun cuman satu kata(?):') oiya, sebelumnya maaf untuk yang sekolah itu hehe..makasih udah ngingetin:') maaf ya kalo masih banyak typos dan kesalahan lainnya..

Kritik dan saran diterima! Tapiiii... NO BASH! Oke. Big thanks for yang udah review chapter 1nya{}

Jangan lupa review:)

-chankachank


End file.
